Der fahrende Händler (Kapitel)
"Der fahrende Händler" ist das dritte Kapitel des ersten Bandes Drohende Schatten. Gleichzeitig ist es das dritte Kapitel des ersten englischen Originalbandes The Eye of the World, der als Die Suche nach dem Auge der Welt auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung thumb|zentriert Der Händler Padan Fain bringt schlechte Nachrichten über einen Krieg in Ghealdan, ausgelöst durch einen falschen Drachen. Rand und Mat treffen Perrin Aybara, der ebenfalls einen schwarzen Fremden beobachtet hat. Handlung Rand al'Thor Ort: Weinquellen-Schenke, Emondsfeld, Zwei Flüsse, Andor Der Wagen des Fahrenden Händlers rumpelt durch das Dorf und bleibt schließlich vor der Weinquellen-Schenke stehen. Immer mehr Dorfbewohner finden sich ein und starren den Fahrer an. Padan Fain kommt jedes Jahr ins Dorf, und wie üblich macht er aus seiner Ankunft ein großes Spektakel, so sehr die Menschen ihn auch drängen. Rand findet, dass er immer lächelt, als kenne er ein großes Geheimnis. Fain ist ein hochrangiger Schattenfreund und wurde vom Dunkler König ausgeschickt, einen bestimmten jungen Mann zu finden, den er als einen von drei in Emondsfeld lokalisiert hat. (Noch mehr darüber, was das Rad schon webte (Kapitel)) Der Gemeinderat kommt ebenfalls aus der Schenke und gesellt sich zu der wartenden Menge. Rand und Mat schieben sich bis zum Gemeinderat vor, wo Perrin Aybara sich zu ihnen gesellt. Rücksichtsvoll wie immer schiebt er sich dabei durch die Menge und sagt, wenn schon Bel Tine und der Fahrende Händler gleichzeitig eintreffen, gäbe es sicher auch ein Feuerwerk. Mat stellt ihm noch bessere Neuigkeiten in Aussicht, und Perrin sieht Rand fragend an. Dieser bestätigt ihm Mats Behauptung und sagt, er würde ihm später alles erzählen. Durch die laute Menge muss er schreien, gerade als Fain sich erhebt, um seine Verzögerungstaktik zu beenden. thumb|left Fain wirft ihm einen scharfen Blick zu, so dass Rand errötet und sich wünscht, er wäre nicht so groß und würde in der Menge untergehen. Fain deklamiert die Neuigkeiten über Probleme in der ganzen Welt und erzählt, überall wäre der Winter hart gewesen, doch die Menschen draußen hätten schlimmeres zu erdulden als die Bewohner der Zwei Flüsse. Cenn fragt, was schlimmer ist als Wölfe, die Menschen töten, und Fain berichtet von Menschen, die Menschen töten. Er erzählt, dass in Ghealdan Krieg herrscht wegen eines Falschen Drachen. Während er noch redet, hat Rand das Gefühl, dass er sich über ihre Unwissenheit lustig macht. Die Menschen reden erschrocken durcheinander und Bran fordert sie auf, Fain weitererzählen zu lassen. Doch die Menge lässt sich nicht beruhigen. Es ist bekannt, dass sich in den vergangenen fünf Jahren schon drei Falsche Drachen erhoben. Rand erinnert sich an die vielen Geschichten von Kaufleuten und Fahrenden Händlern, die immer Unruhe ins Dorf gebracht haben, denn jeder weiß, dass die Welt untergehen wird, wenn der wahre Drache wiedergeboren wird. Bran fordert die Menschen auf, ruhig zu bleiben und Fain erzählen zu lassen, doch Cenn Buie fragt nach, ob es sich wirklich um einen Falschen Drachen handelt. Bran nennt ihn einen Narren, aber Cenn lässt sich nicht beirren und beharrt darauf, dass der Mann der wirkliche Wiedergeborene Drache sein könnte. Bran fragt ihn, ob er das Unglück herausfordern will und jemand anderes sagt, er würde noch den Dunklen König beim Namen nennen und sie alle verfluchen. Cenn sieht sich trotzig um und sagt, er hätte nicht gehört, dass Fain den Mann einen Falschen Drachen nannte. Er nennt den langen, harten Winter und den noch nicht einsetzenden Frühling als Bestätigung seiner Theorie. Auch wütende Zwischenrufe halten ihn nicht auf. Er fragt Fain eindringlich, ob der Mann ein Falscher Drache ist. Fain lässt sich nicht beeindrucken und sagt, niemand wüsste, wann das Ende kommt. Er sieht lächelnd über die Menge, bevor er sagt, dass der Mann die Macht lenken kann, was die davor nicht konnten. Das lässt die Menschen schweigen. Ewin Finngar sagt, er würde wahnsinnig werden und sterben, da nur Frauen die Macht gefahrlos lenken können. Cenn fordert ihn auf, zu schweigen, doch Bran sagt, er solle sich nicht wie ein Narr benehmen. Wütend sagt Tam, sie wüssten, dass Fain über Aes Sedai spricht. Er findet das nicht anständig, über so etwas zu sprechen. Tam erwidert, man könnte über alles sprechen. Fain redet weiter, dass die Aes Sedai schon auf dem Weg sind, um den Falschen Drachen zu fangen, falls man ihn besiegen kann, was der Menge ein stöhnen entlockt. Einige versuchen durch Zwischenrufe, die Menge zu beruhigen oder wollen ihrer eigenen Unsicherheit Luft machen. Während dessen hat Tam Bran etwas zugeflüstert und der Bürgermeister erklärt laut, der Gemeinderat wolle in der Schenke allein mit Fain sprechen. Stimmen werden laut, dass alle hören wollen, was Fain zu sagen hat, doch Bran brüllt zur Ruhe und erklärt, Fain würde ihnen hinterher alles berichten und verkaufen, was sie wollen. Dann führen sie den Händler in die Schenke. Die Menge beginnt sich zu zerstreuen, nur einige bleiben noch und versuchen durch die Fenster etwas mitzubekommen. Rand setzt sich auf die Steine neben der Schenke und denkt nach. Für ihn klingt das alles nach den Abenteuergeschichten, die man sich abends vor dem Feuer erzählt. Einerseits ist er lieber hier in der Ruhe, trotz Winter und Wölfen, andererseits findet er den Gedanken aufregend, etwas wie die Geschichte eines Gauklers zu leben. Mat und Perrin kommen schließlich zu Rand. Mat ist aufgeregt wie die ganze Zeit schon. Ihm erscheint das alles sehr spannend und er fragt sich, ob der Falsche Drache wohl auch in die Zwei Flüsse kommen wird. Perrin ist dagegen, denn es würde auch den Krieg bringen. Rand fügt hinzu, dass dann auch Aes Sedai kommen würden, die ja bekanntlich für die Zerstörung der Welt verantwortlich sind. Mat sagt, der Leibwächter eines Wollhändlers hätte ihm erzählt, der Drache würde in der Stunde der größten Not die Menschheit retten, doch Perrin nennt ihn einen Narren, so etwas zu glauben. Mat protestiert und sagt, er würde das nicht glauben, er hätte es nur gehört. Er berichtet, dass Nynaeve ihn und den Leibwächter beinahe verprügelt hatte. Rand sagt, wie schlimm es wohl werden müsste, dass die Menschen den Drachen um Hilfe bitten. Für ihn ist es, als würde man den Dunklen König um Hilfe bitten. Mat verteidigt sich immer noch. Perrin erklärt, er hoffe, dass die Aes Sedai und der Falsche Drache ihnen fern bleiben. Mat fragt, ob die Aes Sedai wohl in Wirklichkeit Schattenfreunde sind. Rand fragt, ob er daran zweifelt, denn die Geschichten bestätigen es. Mat fährt fort, dass Bili Congar behauptet hätte, es gäbe weder Aes Sedai noch Schattenfreunde, und sogar den Dunklen König beim Namen genannt hat. Kurz darauf befielen Schädlinge nur seine Felder und seine Familie wurde krank. Mat amüsiert sich darüber, dass Bili jedes mal etwas nach ihm wirft, wenn er ihn auffordert, den Dunklen König erneut zu nennen. In diesem Moment kommt Nynaeve al'Meara zu ihnen, die das mit angehört hat und rügt ihn für seine Dummheit. Mat versucht sich zu verteidigen, doch sie lässt ihn nicht ausreden. Obwohl die Seherin sie nicht beachtet, fühlen sich auch Rand und Perrin ertappt. Kaum älter als sie selbst hat Nynaeve trotzdem genug Autorität, um ihnen Respekt einzuflößen. Als Seherin genießt sie diesen auch von jedem im Dorf, egal wie alt er sein mag. Fast zu spät bemerkt er Egwene hinter der Seherin. Ihre Anwesenheit macht ihn nervös, genau wie ihre Miene, die der der Seherin gleicht. Er würde am liebsten davonlaufen, weiß aber, dass er es nicht tun wird. Nynaeve reißt ihn aus seinen Gedanken und fragt, warum die drei jungen Männer über dieses Thema gesprochen haben. Erschrocken konzentriert er sich wieder auf sie, merkt aber, dass Egwene lächelt. Er weiß nur nicht, warum. Hastig klärt er sie über die Neuigkeiten auf, die Fain ihnen berichtet hat. Nynaeve sagt, sie musste sich noch um eine Patientin kümmern, weshalb sie nichts davon gehört hat. Sie ist sicher, dass nur der Frauenzirkel die richtigen Fragen stellen kann, und betritt selbst die Schenke. Egwene bleibt draußen bei den anderen, sie sieht Rand unverwandt an, bis er nervös wird und sagt schließlich, er sollte sich nicht von Mat beeinflussen lassen. Sie wirkt erst ernst, kichert dann jedoch los, weil sein Gesichtsausdruck so verblüfft und ängstlich war. Rand sieht, dass Perrin und Mat ein Stück entfernt miteinander reden und bittet Egwene um einen Tanz an Bel Tine. Sie verspricht ihm einen am Nachmittag, da sie am Vormittag beschäftigt ist. Er fragt, womit, und sie zieht wortlos ihre Kapuze herunter, und enthüllt den Zopf, den sie sich inzwischen flechten darf. Das Zeichen, dass man sie als erwachsene Frau ansieht. Nervös sagt er, man sollte nicht gleich heiraten, nur weil man alt genug dazu ist und Egwene erwidert, dass man vielleicht überhaupt nicht heiraten muss. Er fragt überrascht nach und sie erklärt, eine Seherin würde fast nie heiraten und dass Nynaeve sie ausbildet, weil sie in Egwene das Talent erkannt hätte. Nynaeve kann spüren, dass Egwene die Macht lenken kann, auch wenn ihr das nicht bewusst ist. (Lausche dem Wind (Kapitel)) Rand fragt spöttisch, ob sie ihr ganzes Leben lang Nynaeves Lehrmädchen bleiben wolle, da diese sicher noch fünfzig Jahre leben würde. Egwene sagt, sie könnte in einem Dorf außerhalb der Zwei Flüsse arbeiten und Rand sagt fassungslos, dass er sie nie wieder sehen würde. Egwene sagt, er hätte sich in letzter Zeit ohnehin nicht um sie gekümmert oder ihr gezeigt, dass ihm an ihr etwas liegt. Doch er geht darüber hinweg und erklärt, niemand würde die Zwei Flüsse je verlassen. Egwene sagt, sie wäre eben so und wolle die Welt sehen. Sie fragt, ob er niemals daran gedacht hätte. Rand sagt, er würde schon manchmal davon träumen, kenne aber den Unterschied zur Wirklichkeit. Beleidigt entfernt sich Egwene. Mat und Perrin kommen wieder zu ihm und er erfährt, dass Perrin von Moiraine die gleiche Münze Münze aus Tar Valon mit dem Finder-Gewebe, Fremde (Kapitel) erhielt wie Rand und Mat, und dass auch er den Reiter gesehen hat. Reiter im Wald, Eine einsame Straße (Kapitel) Rand fragt, wo und ob es noch mehr Jungen gäbe. Perrin erklärt, es wäre am Dorfrand gewesen. Er hatte es Haral Luhhan erzählt, doch der sah niemanden, aber er trug den Rest des Abends seinen Schmiedehammer bei sich, behauptete aber, das sei wegen der Wölfe. Egwene fragt, worüber sie sprechen, und sie erzählen ihr davon. Egwene nennt sie Kinder, dass sie das glauben, und tadelt Rand, dass er so ein Märchen verbreitet. Er verteidigt sich, doch sie kann ihm nicht mehr antworten, weil in diesem Moment ein Mann wie gejagt aus der Schenke rennt. Wheel of Time - Comic Der fahrende Händler 2.jpg Der fahrende Händler 3.jpg Der fahrende Händler 7.jpg Der fahrende Händler 8.jpg Charaktere * Rand al'Thor * Padan Fain * Bran al'Vere * Tam al'Thor * Cenn Buie * Jon Thane - als der Gemeinderat * Samel Crawe - als der Gemeinderat und Crawe * Haral Luhhan - als der Gemeinderat und Meister Luhhan * Rowan Hurn - als der Gemeinderat * Mat Cauthon * Perrin Aybara * Ewin Finngar * Wit Congar * Hu Barran - als Hu * Tad Barran - als Tad * Nynaeve al'Meara * Egwene al'Vere * Thom Merrilin - als Mann mit struppigem Haar Erwähnt * Logain Ablar - als Falscher Drache in Ghealdan * Gorin Rogad - als Falscher Drache * Bili Congar * Corin Ayellin - als Frau Ayellin * Myrddraal - als Reiter * Dunkler König * Falscher Drache (Illian) Gruppen * Gemeinderat * Fahrender Händler * Aes Sedai * Falscher Drache * Schattenfreunde * Seherin Orte * Zwei Flüsse ** Emondsfeld *** Wagenbrücke *** Weinquellen-Schenke Erwähnt * Große Fäule * Meer der Stürme * Aryth-Meer * Aiel-Wüste * Grenzlande * Ghealdan ** Wald von Dhallin * Illian (Hauptstadt) * Taren-Fähre * Tarendrelle - als Taren * Tar Valon Ereignisse * Zerstörung der Welt * Zeitalter der Legenden * Schlacht in Ghealdan Sonstige * Schnittwurm * Gelbaugenfieber * Dem Wind lauschen Kategorie:Drohende Schatten (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Emondsfeld Kategorie:Kapitel